CoolAid and Ice Masters Don't Mix
by Kioko Yasu
Summary: Really REALLY odd JinTouya fic. God only knows what possessed Touya to take a drink from Kuwabara, but he does and ends up finding some interesting stuff in Jin's lil red book. YAOI
1. Coolaid

COOL-AID AND ICE MASTERS DON'T MIX  
  
(((I don't own YYH or cool-aid)))  
  
WEEEE! Man, I feel weird. Almost....giddy. I suddenly had a burst of energy and did a cartwheel. Wow! That was fun! I turned around to see everyone staring at me blinking. Who is everyone? Well There is Yusuke, his girlfriend, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei was there too, that weird blue haired flying girl, Chu, and of course Jin. Why were they looking at me so funny? Jin did stuff like that all the time and they don't give HIM weird looks like these! Ok, so maybe I shouldn't have taken that drink from Kuwabara...  
  
"You feelin ok Touya?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yep!" I shouted gleefully "Never better!"  
  
Kurama blinked again. "Well, this is defiantly... strange." His little friend Hiei nodded.  
  
"Kazuma," Oh yeah, did I forget to mention That Yukina girl was her to? Well, she is. "What did you give him?"  
  
"EEE!" The clown sounded. Although he didn't look as much like a clown as that Sazuka guy did. He he... That guy was weird... "I just gave him some Cool-Aid that I put to much sugar in!"  
  
What were they so worried about? This was so BORING! I put my hands on my hips and walked out of the room. How did I get to this party in the first place? Oh yeah, Jin dragged me. Literally. I didn't want to come for some reason. I think I thought it was stupid, but really it is just boring. But Jin just grabbed the back of my shirt collar and dragged me. I sorta remember throwing some ice shards at him, but he just laughed cause he knew I'd never hurt him. Why would I? He's fun. I bet he has a lot of fun flying like he does. WEEEE! I should act more like Jin more often. It's fun! I see why he does it all the time.  
  
I stumble into a room and fall to the floor. Ok, It maybe fun to act like Jin, but it's not a good idea to try to fly like him. Owie, I fell on something. I pick it up. Hey! It's a little red book! The inside cover says it's Jin's! How did this get here? And since when does Jin keep a diary? Aren't dairies for girls? Oh well, I'll read it anyway. I have to much energy to actually read it so I'm just scanning it all fastfullylylylyly, ly. Hey look! It says Beautiful...and Blue... shiver... eyes... and love... Wait, LOVE? Jin loved someone? Hey, that wasn't fair! Cause...cause... what was I saying? Oh yeah! Jin loved somebody! Okz, I gotta read this now.  
  
He's Beautiful. That's the closest word to describe him. (Wait, Jin loves a guy?! This was really unfair! Wait... what was I- oh yeah reading.) His blue hair is perfect, every part of him is perfect. (What kind of idiot has blue hair?!) I shiver when he looks at me with those eyes of his. (SHIVERS? No Fair! I want to be the only one that can give him shivers! I can freeze stuffs ya know!) I Think I love him. (Bustard!) Yeah, I think I'm in love with Touya. Go figure.  
  
I sit there blinking. Was that my name? I reread it ten times. Yep, that my name. All those things, he had written them about me? But I don't- wait, I do have blue hair, don't I? Yes I think I do. Or at least I did. So I am the one that gives him shivers, and I'm the one he... loves?  
  
All my extra energy seemed to suddenly drain away. What had been wrong with me earlier? Did I do a cartwheel? I'll have to remember to freeze Kuwanbara's hair or something...  
  
"Touya?"  
  
I jump and look up. Oh Hells, it's Jin. "Why didn't you tell me this?" I said, holding up the book.  
  
Jin's eyes widened slightly "Ya read that?" I nod. He plopped down beside me and snatched it from my hands. "Ya really shouldn't go 'round readin peoples personal stuff Touya."  
  
"Sorry," I said quietly. "Is it true? What you wrote?"  
  
He sighed "Yeah, I suppose it is."  
  
I looked away from him and stared at the floor for a long moment. "Are you angry that I read it?"  
  
Jin smirked slightly "Aw, ya know me Touya! I can't really be mad at anyone, specially you."  
  
I smile the slightest bit and look back at him. He grins.  
  
"So what did ya think?"  
  
I looked back at the red book "Interesting."  
  
"Think I should make a sequel?"  
  
This time I did smirk and looked him in the eye, wondering if I was giving him shivers right now. "Like when the Wind Master's blue haired love tells him he feels the same way?"  
  
He grinned insanely and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I think you should."  
  
Jin looked back at me, smiling. "So how did ya like your first sugar high?"  
  
I closed my eyes, holding back a groan. "Actually, I'm exhausted."  
  
"Well then, why don't we hit the sack early."  
  
I raise an eyebrow at him "We?"  
  
He nodded. "Yep. We."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Lol ok, that was nuts, but I hope you had fun reading it. I thought it'd be interesting to see Touya acting crazy, since it's so unlike him. I got the inspiration to write this actually after reading Facetious Beginnings by Obsidian Sphinx, The best J/T fic I've ever read! I didn't really steal her (I'm guessing it's a her x.x) ideas, but it did give me the idea on how to play the characters. So If you like J/T pairing, then read that fic, it's really good. Well, Thanks for reading, and please review!!  
  
~Kioko Yasu 


	2. Punch

COME ONE COME ALL TO THE AMAZING SECOND CHAPTER OF COOL-AID AND ICE MASTERS DON'T MIX!!!1 Yep, that's right, it's back by popular demand!!! And yes I consider five request popular demand!!!! This is both my second chapter and my Christmas special!!! Everyone cheer!!! Yay! I'm on a bit of a sugar high myself and I'm doing this off the top of my head, so who knows where it'll go?? Lets see, shall we? On to the second chapter!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had a tree with a bunch of lights on it. What it's purpose was I wasn't really sure. Kieko said that ya put presents under it when I asked her. Presents are always good.  
  
There was a lot of red and green decorations all over. Personally, I think they should be red and blue. I like that color pairing much better. At least have the green be more of a mint green or sea green! I mean Come on now!  
  
Speaking of colors, I look over at my blue, smiling. He rolled his eyes (blue!) at me annoyed. This was the first party I had been able to drag him to since Kuwabara gave him that glass of Cool-aid. "Come on Touya! Cheer up!"  
  
He gave a quiet snort, arms crossing tighter over his chest (Which I could go on and on about....). Grinning, I wrap my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder. He tensed at the PDA, put slowly relaxed. Haha! I'm getting the master of ice to warm up a bit!  
  
There's some weird human music playing, something about a silent night. Who likes silent nights? There so boring. Anyway, I gently make us sway to the tune.  
  
My love sighed "Jin..."  
  
"What?" I asked innocently.  
  
He sighed again. "Nothing."  
  
I grinned, placing a light kiss on his shoulder and felt him shiver slightly. I gave the master of ice the shivers! I chuckled.  
  
"I'm not going to survive tonight." Touya said.  
  
Kieko came over with two drinks "Would you guys like some punch?"  
  
Touya stared cautiously at the cup.  
  
"Don't worry, there's hardly any sugar." She smiled.  
  
"Thanks Kieko!" I said taking mine. Reluctantly, Touya took his also.  
  
Of course, No one noticed Yusuke and Kuwabara snickering in the corner...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY! Second chapter! Yusuke and Kuwabara spiked the bunch, the intelligent little geniuses. Any way, I NEED YOUR HELP! Yes you! Stop looking behind you! I Need ideas for the insanity that is going to be called chapter three. So send me those reviews!  
  
As always,Thanks for Reading!  
  
Thanks too:  
  
I apologize, I usually have notes for everyone, but there were 20 reviews!! Most of them were short, But I'll tell ya, I love ya all! Reviews are the best ppl in the worlds!!  
  
Tatoosh  
  
Ciu Sune  
  
Luna Stargazer  
  
Vic  
  
Dark-Koomrie  
  
touya crazy  
  
kikoutei-hiryuu  
  
Enchanting Yopu  
  
mini923  
  
Arctic_Fox  
  
Lonely Wanderer  
  
Erufu Seiyuuki Kaizoku  
  
Obsidian Sphinx - OMG! Thanks so much for your comments! I have so much respect for your fics, It really means alot to me!!  
  
Sakura: Jin and Kurama Lover  
  
The New Girl  
  
Like you care  
  
Hieica- lol, always great to get ur reviews!  
  
Erailea Evenstar  
  
kantomon  
  
mars explorer  
  
~Kioko 


	3. Bunny Ears

Cool-Aid and Ice Masters Don't Mix Chapter Three  
  
AN: Hm... who should be my victim this time? How about every one's favorite Kitsune?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were giggling. Both of them. Like the insane school girls that always stalk me. I've seen many things in both my lives, but both Touya AND Hiei in uncontrollable giggling fits is by far the scariest.  
  
Jin was literally bouncing off the walls, giving a dazed chuckle. Yusuke and Kuwabara were in fits of laughter in the corner.  
  
"Try!"  
  
I blinked, hearing the childish voice. I looked down to see Hiei holding his cup up to me. He looked like an adorable little kid. "That's ok Hiei," I said with a smile.  
  
Red eyes turned frustrated and he stomped his foot. "Try!" He ordered again.  
  
"Really Hiei, it's alright. I'm not thirsty."  
  
The demon growled and suddenly jumped on me. Shoving the cup to my lips, he pouring the drink down my throat. I blinked. This wasn't normal punch... My eyes moved to Yusuke and Kuwabara in the corner, laughing like lunatics. Of course! Why hadn't I seen it before? Oh, this was just amusing now. So amusing in fact, that I started to giggle. My hysteria grew until I fell over.  
  
Giggling, Hiei bounced over to my side. The site made me giggle harder. "You-you look like-like a little b-bunny!" I said "You-you just need some little bunny ears!" With my two pointer fingers I gave Hiei bunny ears in my line of vision.  
  
Hiei tilted his head, blinking at me before busting into giggles again. "Boing!" he said, hopping again. "Boingy boing!"  
  
That sent me into full out laughter. "L-little Hiei Cottontail! H- hopping down th-the b-bunny trail!" I laughed as he bounced around the room. My head fell back in laughter and I abruptly stopped. There was mistletoe in the doorway. with a mischievous grin, I sat up. "Hiei, you know about mistletoe, don't you?"  
  
He stopped his bouncing and slowly shook his head. Jin also paused to listen.  
  
I pulled the demon over to the plant. "When you're under the mistletoe, you kiss the person you're with. Like this!" I kissed him and we ultimately ended up on the floor. But I'll spare you the details since this is PG rated.  
  
Jin's eyes widened "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo! Touy, let's get us some mistletoe!" He grabbed the still giggling ice master and flew from the room.  
  
"Oh my,"  
  
I glanced up to see Koenma in his teenage form. I shrug and continue making out with my fire demon.  
  
"Er..." Koenma stepped over us "Yusuke, what's going on?"  
  
Yusuke grinned "Merry Christmas Koenma. Punch?" he held a glass out to him.  
  
Koenma opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a high pitched shriek.  
  
Kieko came in the room, face bright red "Yusuke! You spiked their punch, didn't you?! You're so immature! YOU get to clean up after them!" she pointed down the hall that Jin and Touya went down. "Because I did NOT need to see THAT!" after stepping over us, she stormed from the house.  
  
"What's her problem?" I asked the demon below me.  
  
"She need bunny ears!" he replied, mimicking my earlier movements I had done earlier. Giggling, I went back to kissing him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok! That's that! I'll let your guys' mind wonder on what Keiko walked in on ^-^. At the moment I don't plan on writing another chapter unless there's a really high demand. but unless that happens, this is farewell for Cool-Aid and Ice Masters Don't Mix. Thanks for reading!  
  
~Kioko Yasu 


End file.
